


How They Work

by occasionalfics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasionalfics/pseuds/occasionalfics
Summary: Tony’s forced the three of you on vacation, and there’s only one way you know you’ll get Steve to relax.





	How They Work

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted @ occasionalfics.tumblr.com in October 2018. This is nothing but filthy, filthy smut and I'm not even sad about it.

It’s the first vacation Steve has ever taken. The first Bucky’s taken, too. The first vacation (Y/N)’s taken since Stark hired her. None of them necessarily _wanted_ this, but Tony insisted.

Tony, who just a few years ago, fought two of the three people sitting in this tiny cabin over a political divide that ultimately meant nothing after Thunderbolt Ross witnessed the world ending first hand. That same Tony had planned (or had Pepper or one of her assistants plan) and paid for this “vacation.” He’d put them on a jet, sent them out into the middle of Colorado, and left them there for two weeks.

_Two fucking weeks._

She knows no one should be complaining about that. Not a single living person that isn’t Steve Rogers would complain about a forced but all expenses paid, two-week vacation. And at first, he had complained - he didn’t do much else except whine about how much the world needed him, how much he needed to _walk_ all the way back to Manhattan to save the team or something.

Bucky lived it up. He’d been to hell and back - literally - so the second he stepped into the cabin, he made himself at home. Feet up on the coffee table in front of the LED-screen television, jacket strewn across the loveseat to his left, eyes shut despite the episode of Parks and Rec he had going. The longer Steve went on about his plight, the more Bucky insisted, “I _deserve_ this, Punk.” No one argued against that.

(Y/N) was somewhere in the middle. Yeah, she loved the idea of skirting responsibilities and jumping headlong into this relationship. But she also knew that the world would go on turning, with or without the three of them, and she was slightly scared by what the latter world might look like. After all, it was Steve who’d brought Bucky back.

It was Steve who’d constantly put his own life on hold for the rest of the world.

But she knew that was _why_ he deserved this. Why they all deserved this. So she sucked it up and, within a few days, was as relaxed as Bucky.

Halfway through this little adventure, she and Bucky figured out how to work the jets on the jacuzzi out back. The temperature was frigid, but the water in the jacuzzi was scalding, so they ran from the sliding glass back door in their underwear and jumped into the water, yelling the whole way. Steve looked up from his computer - or, as he was reminded by the fucking _parental controls_ , Tony’s computer - and out the back door. He shook his head at the sight of (Y/N) pulling her bra off and tossing it onto the lip of the jacuzzi.

He got up from the island in the kitchen and walked to the back door, crossing his arms as he stood and watched. Bucky took off his briefs, which plopped onto the cobblestone path to the door in a drenched heap. (Y/N) called his name, a huge smile on her face as she noticed him standing, a serious look on his own face as he witnessed them.

Steve shook his head, but (Y/N) was persistent. She waved him on, and Bucky turned to see him and joined in, too. And who was Steve to ignore them both?

He opened the door and called out, “You two are insane!” as a chill rushed over him.

“Get in here, Rogers!” (Y/N) called. “We’re all naked and it’s a damn party!”

Steve shook his head again. “No way in hell,” he called back. “It’s too damn cold out.”

Bucky smirked, his eyes shimmering with mischief. Steve had been surprised at how laid back his love had been when they’d gotten to the cabin, but now it just seemed as if Bucky had always been here, always living this laidback lifestyle. So it was no surprise when Bucky lept at (Y/N), causing her to squeal while he chuckled.

“More for me, I guess,” he yelled back at Steve, his arms - flesh and metal alike - wrapping all the way around (Y/N). He shrugged at Steve, too, just for good measure, then turned to (Y/N) and dropped his lips onto hers.

Steve watched her shoulders jump as she laughed into the kiss. His heart ached, more so the longer he stood by the door. He was so hesitant to give in, to relax and accept the fact that he’d been given leave of world saving, that he was more keen on sitting and stewing in his own loneliness while the two loves of his life passionately made out in a hot tub.

His heart jumped and ached. His hands itched to touch them. His lips almost felt numb at the thought of wrapping around one or the other of them. Or maybe it was just the cold. Every cell in his body screamed at him, telling him to step out into the back yard, throw caution to the wind, and get the _fuck_ into that tub.

 _Well_ he thought to himself _I’m here. May as well enjoy it._

With a small nod to no one other than Steve himself, he finally moved. His body shook as the cold blew against him, but he ignored it, throwing his sweater and shirt in a heap to the ground. His pants went next, then his socks as he stood on the first step up to the tub. He launched himself in, splashing up water at Bucky and (Y/N), pulling them out of the trance they’d been in since they’d last acknowledged him.

She came over to Steve slowly, Bucky now watching over her shoulder. She threw her arms around Steve’s neck and leaned her whole body weight on him, knowing she could, knowing it would draw him into the water and warm him up immediately. He was already half hard by then, but her hardened nipples against his chest, her nails dragging through the small hairs at the back of his neck did him in.

“Welcome to vacation, Steven,” she said before biting into her bottom lip. She knew what that did to him.

For one, it made his pulse quicken. His heart speed up. His mind ran at a million miles a second - thinking all the same things he’d been thinking all day - before he shut it all up by kissing her. Her tongue found his without hesitation or obstacle, and his hands found her ass just as easily. His fingertips dug in, and a loud moan came from the back of her throat, a sound he happily would’ve drowned in if it were made of something as substantial as the bubbling water around them.

An unaccounted for hand - Bucky’s flesh hand - found his midsection, drawing circles along his defined muscles before dipping into the band of Steve’s briefs. Bucky’s body pressed in behind Steve, and his lips - still turned up in a signature smirk - half-hid behind Steve’s neck. His palm gently brushed Steve’s cock, just barely teasing, while his metal fingers pulled down the cotton briefs. Steve didn’t know which sensation to focus on, so he froze between them - not in an alarming way, but a weightless, _do as you please sort of way._

(Y/N) pulled back, smirked back at Bucky, then brought Steve around to the lowered seat that lined the tub. She sat on her knees on one side of him, Bucky on the other, though their touches switched. Bucky was kissing him now, while she took his cock, running her fist up and down his length beneath the bubbling water. One of his hands snaked around her, though it had never really left to begin with, his fingers dipping between her legs from behind, running up and down her warm folds aimlessly. Her eyes shut, and she rocked back against him for more friction.

“Havin’ a good time, Stevie?” Bucky asked between Steve’s sucks at his bottom lip. He reached across Steve’s chest, intentionally leaning into him, and ran his fingers over (Y/N)’s exposed nipple. She let out a loud moan in response.

Steve pulled back this time, chuckling as he sat against the wall of the tub. “You guys are assholes, you know that?”

“Yeah,” (Y/N) managed to get out, “but we’re _your assholes_.”

All three of them knew what that would’ve earned her if they weren’t in the jacuzzi. If Steve’s hand wouldn’t be slowed by the density of the water around them, he’d most definitely give her a decent spank.

Instead, he removed his hand from her and reveled in her long, drawn-out whine. He loved watching her brow furrow, her lips frown, her body jolt when he let go of her. Loved it when she mumbled, “Fuckin’ tease,” before leaning down to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

“How are you not freezing right now?” Steve asked her, his lips still beneath hers.

Bucky barked out laughter, shaking his head as his eyes glossed with unencumbered happiness. (Y/N), on the other hand, sat back next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, gripping bucky’s fingers between hers across Steve’s middle.

“I’ve got my big, strong, asshole men to keep me warm,” she teased, winking up at Steve.

“Like you even need us,” Bucky muttered, at first still smirking. But then Steve’s face fell, and (Y/N) turned her eyebrows up in the center of her forehead. They both knew what Bucky meant, but she still had to tease him for what he’d actually said.

When Bucky realized what they were looking at him like that for, he rolled his eyes and pulled (Y/N) across Steve’s lap by their intertwined hand. She yelped before getting comfy between them, then giggled as she told him, “It’s a good thing you’re cute, Barnes.”

Bucky chuckled. “Oh yeah?” he asked, his brows raising at both of them.

Steve wasted no time, leaning across (Y/N) to put his palm against Bucky’s stubbly cheek. “Yeah,” he said, bringing his lips to Bucky’s.

As much as (Y/N) loved that sight, as much as she could sit there and watch her boys makeout all day, she suddenly had other plans. She gave them a few heated seconds before pulling her hand from Bucky’s - it wasn’t hard, given how distracted he was, with Steve’s tongue running over his bottom lip again. But she had to move fast, because if Steve put any weight on her, her entire plan would be ruined.

But she was used to working under pressure and in small corners like that. Being an Avenger, and on the smaller end of the height spectrum on that front, gave her the experience she needed to know exactly when to push up out of her seat, pull her legs over the lip of the tub, and jump down from the ledge. Completely naked and now freezing, she ran to the back door and screamed, “Last one upstairs is a Capsicle!”

She managed to get the door shut all the way - though she wasn’t cruel enough, nor did she have enough time to lock it - before either of her super soldiers had clambered out of the tub. She wasn’t sure either of them would get out, even though she knew her little teasing game would be enticing. But the water was warm and relaxing and the air around it was freezing and not at all endearing. Not so late in the day, anyway.

Still, they were _her_ boys for a reason.

She heard the back door slide open again just as she hit the second step to the second floor of the cabin. Mostly Bucky yelled after her, with Steve’s voice further behind him as he laughed.

Steve. Laughing. She almost stopped at the thought, but she had a game to win. And she was sure that wouldn’t be the last of Steve’s laughter she’d hear that night.

Bucky’s cool metal hand snaked around her waist before she made it to the bed. She was two steps into the bedroom, about fifteen feet from the edge of the king size bed, when she was lifted off her feet, squealing the whole time. In a flash, Bucky lifted her over his head and placed her stomach against his shoulder - hot flesh meeting cold metal against more hot flesh. He kept one arm around her securely, the other holding her legs together behind her knees until he went to the bed, turned himself around, sat on the edge, and leaned back to let her roll off and onto the mattress too.

He smirked at her still, wiggling his eyebrows as he told her, “I was first.”

She stuck her tongue out at him in response, but Bucky just shrugged. Steve came trudging in with his arms full of drenched, dripping, most likely freezing clothes, huffing along despite the huge smile on his face.

Sometimes he surprised them both by confusing them.

He dropped the clothes on the floor, ignoring the fact that the water would seep into the carpeting and probably get gross if they didn’t clean it soon, then took a deep breath. “Do I have to clean up after you two every time?” he asked, shaking his head as the rest of his body shivered like crazy.

(Y/N) frowned, sliding around Bucky to the end of the bed. She reached out for Steve, and when his hand was in hers, she pulled him close despite how frigid his fingers were now. They warmed pretty quickly in her hand anyway. “Did my Capsicle get cold?” she asked, kneeling to meet him. “Because I might just have to take care of him if he did.”

Steve growled, a low, deep sound in the back of his throat.

“Oh Buck?” she asked, never breaking eye contact with the soldier ahead of her. When Bucky hummed in response, shifting behind her, she said, “Our baby brought in all the wet clothes and now he’s cold. Think we can help him with that?”

Steve’s eyes flicked to Bucky, who kneeled behind (Y/N) with his metal hand on her shoulder, the other - his warm hand - tracing Steve’s high cheekbones.

“Oh,” Bucky muttered, “absolutely.”

Not one of them could say if (Y/N) attached her lips to Steve’s neck then in an attempt to get his attention again, or if she was simply tired of her own game, but it didn’t seem like anyone cared. She did her best to leave a mark, just like she always did, knowing that the shape of her lips would redden his skin, but that his enhanced body would inevitably wash away anything she did. Apparently she didn’t care about that so much, either.

Or she was just stubborn, which was a definite possibility.

Whatever the reason or consequence, she pressed her body to Steve’s - or rather she was very quickly sandwiched between her boys. Steve climbed onto the bed, his lips joining Bucky’s while he was busy pulling (Y/N) back against him so they could all fit. Her boys hovered over her as she kissed down Steve’s chest, leaving sloppy little kisses her wake. His torso was just as cold and damp as his hand had been, but as she went even lower, his body warmed and seemed to glow beneath her grip. Her palm settled around the ridiculously tiny curve of his hips, her thumbs tracing the defined lines of his Adonis belt, her lips a few steps behind as she circled his navel.

She heard his breath catch from above and smirked. “Still cold, baby?” she asked.

All Steve did was groan. It was all he could do, with Bucky’s tongue so far in his mouth.

(Y/N) had watched them make out before plenty of times, but there was something lovely and _filthy_ about their current kiss that set her thighs ablaze. Wetness pooled around her lips - both sets - and then she readjusted until she lay stomach to the blanket, sliding back between Bucky’s outstretched thighs. She fit perfectly, his knees grazing her sides gently, hardening length leaning some of its weight on her back.

She could only imagine the image Steve would get from this, if he were bothering to look.

Where she was now left her intentionally face-to-face with Steve’s length. He was fully hard and leaking deliciously, and she wasted no time pushing herself closer to him. She gripped his shaft gently, her lips meeting his head with nothing but a soft, almost inaudible gasp from above. Her tongue made rounds over him, slickening his skin as he ever so slightly pushed against her. Her fist around him dragged and pulled, covering whatever bit of him her mouth wasn’t at that moment. He tasted a little bit like chlorine from the hot tub, but his usual Steve flavor was still there - a little bit of vanilla with a dash of cinnamon, like a holiday cookie, as she usually teased him for.

As he leaned into Bucky above her, he pushed his cock deeper into her mouth. (Y/N) moaned around him, sending vibrations all over his pelvis, up his abdomen and straight into his arms with very little warning. A cool hand - the only cool limb left between them by any standard, Bucky’s metal hand - found the soft flesh of one of her asscheeks, his other hand still completely enveloping one side of Steve’s face.

None of them stopped to think about it then, but they’d talked about how moments like this made them feel like a puzzle - each one of their little pieces fit together, and it was hard to believe sometimes. They just…worked.

They worked so well that Bucky hardly even moved (Y/N) away from Steve when his hands came down, one to each of her hips, and pulled. She shifted onto her knees without having to think about it, arching her back as Bucky lifted her hips back towards him.

Steve muttered a breathy, “Shit,” as her tongue lapped over him, her grip pulling him even closer until he hit the back of her throat. He held still against her for a moment, allowing her to breathe and adjust to him, her hands moving to his thighs as she held on for dear life. They’d practiced this before, so he knew her sign of comfort well: a breath-heavy sigh, a low groan, and the tiniest nod she could manage.

As soon as she gave the last, Steve pulled his hips back and Bucky plunged two flesh fingers into her pussy. If her jaw could open any wider, she would’ve popped off of Steve with the moan she let out then. Instead, the sound came out muffled around him, followed by a self-righteous chuckle from Bucky.

Steve pushed his hips against her again, forcing her to focus on him. His breaths were coming in short now, and his brow was furrowed so hard he was giving himself a headache. He cupped (Y/N)’s chin, dragging himself out of her, shaking his head as he told her, “Any more of those noises and I’m out.”

She gasped for breath, attempting to laugh through her wet, tired smile. And despite how wrecked she looked - tears having formed in her bottom lids without falling, spit hanging over her bottom lip and down her chin, hair tousled - or maybe _because_ of how wrecked she looked, Steve leaned down and kissed her.

Bucky kept at his work behind her, thrusting his fingers in and out of her in quick succession. Her hips matched his pace, and she pulled Steve back with her every time.

“Shit, Steve,” Bucky mumbled. “You gotta feel how hot and wet and _fuckin’_ tight she is for us.”

Steve pulled back from the kiss, though he didn’t sit up to look at Bucky. He gave his own form of a smirk and said, “Kinda already on that one, Buck.”

All three of them laughed at that, one voice of three far more cracked and used. Which only sent them all into further fits of laughter - Bucky’s hand stilled halfway into her and she didn’t even protest.

When Bucky’s fingers pushed in deeper, he caught her far enough off guard that she gasped, wiggling her hips in retaliation. That earned her a swift little swat - not too hard, not with his metal hand, but enough to startle her just a bit.

“Quit playing,” Steve growled. “I thought you two were supposed to be taking care of me.”

For a quiet second, she and Bucky shifted to grin at one another. Then he released her, and they moved simultaneously so there was a precarious Steve-shaped space between them on the bed.

“C’mere, baby,” (Y/N) cooed, patting the blanket. “Tell us what you want.”

Steve did as he was told; he lay between them, sighing as he - maybe for the first time during this vacation - really allowed himself to sink into the bed. He had one hand on one of each of their thighs, looking up at them half-expectantly. His hand on her thigh tightened. “Up here,” he said, lifting his hand from her to wave toward his face.

Without question, she threw her legs over his chest, knees scraping his shoulders as she scooted forward.

Steve stopped her by gripping her hip and shook his head. “Other way,” he said.

She looked down at him curiously, but did as he said anyway, turning herself so she faced Bucky and the rest of Steve’s elongated body.

“Buck,” Steve called, “where (Y/N) was before.”

No confusion there - Bucky faced (Y/N) between Steve’s legs, his hands already getting to work. She was instantly mesmerized; she’d always been a fan of watching them take one another - _her boys_ \- but watching Bucky go down on Steve with Steve’s tongue running through her hot, wet folds?

It was _almost_ too much for her to handle.

Steve’s large hands pushed her asscheeks apart, giving himself better access to what he really wanted. Rolling tides of pleasure surged through her body as his tongue swirled around her clit. She leaned forward, at first supporting herself on her palms against the bed as her eyes shut and her whole body tingled. Every nerve felt like it was on fire - a stark contrast to the cold they’d all run from before.

She forced her eyes open to watch Bucky’s tongue dart around Steve’s cock. All of them seemed to be making the same noise - or else there was so much noise coming from them all as their blood rushed that everything sounded muddled and compressed into one collective, slightly pornographic moan.

She reached a hand out to Bucky, pushing his hair out of his eyes, gripping tighter than she meant to, though he hardly seemed to mind. His head bobbed up and down Steve’s length regardless of her assistance, and he never once winced or even hesitated as her knuckles turned white against his dark hair the deeper Steve went on her.

“Shit- Steve,” she whispered, her free hand moving to his abdomen. She loved feeling as his muscles jerked and contracted, knowing when his pulse picked up by simple touch. Her head was so full, body so overstimulated that all she could get out was a weak, “Please, please.”

One of his long fingers was pushed into her, then another. They curled to find her sweet spot, nearly knocking her off her balance. She’d lost control of her grip on Bucky, who gagged and nearly choked before she let him go. “S-sorry Buck,” she managed, the sound cutting off as Steve inserted a third finger into her. “Fuck!”

Just as she was nearing the edge, ready to fall into what she knew would be an amazing orgasm, Steve pulled out of and away from her entirely. She whined, Steve groaned, and Bucky slowly released Steve and looked up at (Y/N).

“Awe, Steve,” he said, bringing his metal hand to her hot, sweaty face. “I think you really hurt her feelings.” His thumb traced her bottom lip as it trembled, then his lips caught hers before anything more could be mustered from her saddened expression.

“She’ll thank me for it later,” was Steve’s only response before he gripped her hips again, pulling her away from Bucky. “Won’t you, baby?” He turned her around to face him, and lost his dominating resolve at the absolutely devastated look she gave him. He sat up immediately, pulling himself out from under them both, and cupped her cheeks in his hands. “Oh, honey, you okay?”

Neither of them had seen her so sad before. Wrecked, shedding tears with her mouth so far around them, her nose pressed into either of their pelvises - absolutely, they’d seen that before. But not like this. Not like they’d broken her, as if they’d taken the one thing she wanted more in this world than anything else.

She still nodded, though, carding her fingers back through Bucky’s hair as his lips pressed little loving kisses down her neck and shoulder. “Just wanna come,” she cried, lids heavy as a single tear fell from each of her eyes.

Steve felt himself smiling at her before he knew it was happening. “Of course, baby,” he cooed, slowly leaning back to lay down again. “C’mere.”

She stared for a second, a hiccup caught in her throat, before Bucky put a little bit of his weight on her, just to encourage her to lay over Steve. They guided her where they wanted her; her stretched walls fit easily over Steve, and her tears dried when he held her close and ran his fingers gently over her back.

“We got you, baby,” Steve cooed while Bucky positioned himself over her. “We always take care of you, right?”

She only nodded, but it was enough. Bucky nodded too when he was ready, waiting over at her entrance. He just needed Steve to distract her for a moment.

“Of course we do,” Steve told her, then he kissed her softly.

Bucky pushed in slowly, all of them letting out sounds at different volumes and for different durations. He didn’t bottom out - _couldn’t_ \- but was almost halfway in when he stopped to let her adjust. Steve had done a good job stretching her out before, he had to admit to himself, but they all knew how _much_ taking them both at the same time was. How much she needed their patience, their praise, their affection in the quiet moments between thrusts. So he kissed all over her back, anywhere he could reach, even over and between Steve’s hands.

“We got you,” he murmured to her, kissing across her shoulder, apparently finding a sensitive spot as she shivered between them.

Their little moment went on until she gave her signs again: a heavy breath, a tiny moan, and an even smaller nod. Then, almost in perfect synchronicity, Steve and Bucky thrust together. She hissed as the stretch gave way to the more pleasant sensation of both of them pulling out and pushing into her. They set a relatively lazy rhythm, still moving close to perfectly together, all three of them tensing and close already.

“You’re such a good girl,” Steve crooned. “Take us both so well.”

She beamed through the desire-heavy haze that filled her whole body. “Love you both,” she whispered. “So-” a moan - “good.”

“C’mon, doll,” Bucky said, laving his tongue where his lips had left kisses along her shoulder. “It’s okay to let go.” His flesh hand moved around her body, finding her clit easily, rubbing circles into it that forced louder noises out of her - groans and moans that all sounded broken but still had power enough to bring him closer to his own release.

She was so overwhelmed, so overloaded that she was surprised when her hips seized, the tension in her body snapping and spreading nothing but pleasure from her center to her toes and fingertips and up her neck. She felt her orgasm all over as her walls clenched around them both as hard as they could.

One of them muttered a rushed, “Fuck,” but none of them were sure who it was as soon as the word was out. Steve lifted his hips and came, spilling all over both (Y/N) and Bucky, who wasn’t far behind at all. They rode out their pleasure together with (Y/N) tucked between them, completely fucked out and half-asleep.

When all three of them stilled and the room felt heavy with silence and humidity, Bucky carefully pulled himself from her. She barely even made a noise this time, just scrunched her brow quickly, as if she had no control over the movement at all. He helped Steve lift her, turn her over, and lay her back against the bed. She gripped Steve’s hand tight - tighter than someone who looked as exhausted as she did should’ve been able to - which meant Bucky was the one to get off the bed and find a towel in the bathroom. He wet it with warm water, the shuffled back to the bed. Steve kissed her forehead while Bucky softly, gently wiped her down and dried her off.

After he threw the towel on the floor with their still freezing, still drenched clothes, Bucky got back in bed and, once again, sandwiched her between her boys. He knew Steve wasn’t asleep yet, despite the peaceful look on his face - eyes closed, nose against (Y/N)’s hair.

“Thought we were supposed to be taking care of you tonight, Punk,” Bucky said, smirking even though his nose and mouth were also pressed to (Y/N).

Steve shrugged without even so much as opening his eyes. “You got me to relax, didn’t you?”

Their hands met across (Y/N)’s stomach, fitting together the same way they fit as a unit - like pieces of a puzzle. Bucky silently conceded his point, knowing that _who_ they took care of didn’t matter because they all took care of each other.

That was just how they worked.


End file.
